Talk:BFB 12/@comment-35549231-20180708012647
BFOI 7a: Red Team: Pen, Clock, Balloon, Suitcase, Cloudy, Shelley, Liy, and Knife Yellow Team: Pizza, Hot Dog, Chocolatey, OJ, Paper, Pear, Taco, and Candy. Green Team: Fan, Test Tube, Pin, Coiny, Remote, Boxing Glove, Bubble, and Tree. Blue Team: Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Woody, Baseball, Fanny, Snowball, Book, and Globe. Purple Team: Marker, Casey, Barf Bag, Rocky, Spongy, Paintbrush, Flower, and Loser. Pink Team: Bow, Leafy, Kite, Lightbulb, Scissors, Teardrop, Lollipop, and Firey. Me: Ok, today's contest is a boat race. Each team gets into a boat and rows downstream. There are two paths, both of the same length The last team to cross the line loses. GO! Team Blue and Pink take path A. Team Blue and Pink take path B. Team Purple and Yellow take path C. Firey: Um, what is that ahead? Snowball: Shut the flake up and paddle. I'm the only real competetor here. The rest of you are either armless, wimpy, or a g- Blue and Pink teams: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Me: Red team finishes! followed by Purple, Yellow, and Green! Where are the other two teams? Coiny: They went down the far left path. Me: There are only two paths. Wait- it's not Saturday, isn't it? Balloon: That's today. Why? The Pink and Blue teams are stranded at the bottom of a large waterfall. Bow: WHY IS THERE NO WI-FI SIGNAL! Scissors: Ah, my ears! Tennis Ball: I've heard of these falls before. Apparently the stream leading to it opens up every seven days. Book: Will...will we survive out here? Kite: I've fallen off of a different set of falls before and lived to tell the tale, so we'll be fine. Leafy(wakes up from being unconcious): Where's LB, Firey, Lollipop, Baseball, Fanny and SB? GB: Firey got extinguished on impact, Lightbulb shattered, Baseball and Fanny drowned and SB disinegrated in the water. I guess Lolli did to but we can't find her stick. My map of this place is missing too. (TD waves her arms, the others go over to her to investigate.) Woody: GASP Globe: Lollipop's footprints! Book: She abadoned us! Scissors: The jerk! Kite: Whoa, don't be quick to assume! Book: Are you sure? GB's map is gone. Kite: Pretty sure it's at the bottom of the lake. GB: It's waterproof and floatable in water. Plus, I remember having it in my pocket when I surfaced. Meanwhile, Lollipop is having trouble with the map. Lollipop: Twenty yards west and.. no wait ''THIRTY ''yards west... Book: Wait, Bow. Don't you know teleportation? Bow: Oh yeah! (Teleports away for a while and then back) Finally able to send my video. Scissors: No! Teleport you team! Leafy: What about the others! Scissors: Who cares about them? Book: Um, you were quite opposed to Lollipop's selfishness. Scissors: Ok FINE. just get us out of here. Bow teleports the remains of Blue team and Pink team along with the boats to the finish line. Lollipop emerges from the forest to the finish line. Me: Finally! And here comes Lollipop too! Lollipop can't keep up with the team's rowing. The Blue team crosses the line first. Me: The Pink Team is UFE! Lollipop: Nice going team. Now I lost because your skinny arms couldn't outdo their legs. The Pink team, along with Firey and Lightbulb glare at her. The Blue team along with their recently recovered comrades join in. Lollipop: What? Vote for ONE Pink teamer to be eliminated. A for FIREY B for LEAFY C for TEARDROP D for LOLLIPOP E for KITE F for SCISSORS G for LIGHTBULB H for BOW